<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one small defense by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394522">one small defense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Frankenstein: A New Musical - Baron/Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I guess? kinda?), Cold Weather, Coping, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Worth Issues, Thumb-sucking, poor Creature doesn't think very highly of himself :(, set sometime before the Creature catches up with Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There really needs to be more fics for this musical so I wrote one! Please enjoy this very short and very self-indulgent fic about the Creature being sad and cold and sucking his thumb to make himself feel better.</p><p>(Come on, he was abandoned and almost murdered at 'birth' and everyone's scared of him and he has terrible self-esteem. He can cope however childishly he needs to.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one small defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was still; no howling winds rushed across the land to stir up the snow and bite its frigid teeth into his bones. It was quiet as well, save for the whispering of the small fire he had managed to spark in the small cave that was his shelter for the night.</p><p>The Creature soaked in the warmth his tiny flame had to offer, but though it served its purpose faithfully, it could not dispel the chill within him that had nothing to do with the snowy weather.</p><p>How could he ever feel warm inside when he suffered an existence such as his own? How could anything banish the pain, sharp as ice around his heart, of living as the wretched abomination he was? There was no fire large enough to melt the ache rooted in his very core.</p><p>Having been nearly scorched by a wild blaze before, and having gained from it the knowledge that his own maker would prefer him dead, he would know.</p><p>Thinking of his creator made him shiver and curl into his tattered body, familiar twinges of despair creeping over him. Never did he feel more hated and alone than when he dwelled on his abandonment by the man who had given him this accursed life.</p><p>He tried to turn his mind away, to drown out the chill-bringing thoughts that threatened the weak warmth he had made for himself, but he could find nothing to replace them with. He had no happy thoughts to fall upon; no joyous memories, no cheerful ideas, no bolstering dreams. Not even a spark of hope existed within his husk of a soul.</p><p>He had only one small defense against the frigid void of his reality, and he reached for it as desperately as a frightened infant crying for a parent.</p><p>Bringing his hand to his mouth, he slipped his thumb between his lips in a practiced motion, sucking softly.</p><p>It was an instinct, one he supposed must have carried over from whatever previous life had resided within his shambles of a heart. It certainly wasn’t from a childhood he could recall, laboratory-born monster that he was. But whatever it stemmed from, it helped to soothe his anguished mind, pained thoughts fading as the steady, rhythmic suckling became his focus.</p><p>Slowly, slightly, an inch of the cold subsided, and it was enough to allow his eyes to flutter shut, the light of the fire dancing warmly before him as he sank into slumber, thumb still securely in his mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea if this will appeal to anyone but myself, but if you read and enjoyed this, please leave a comment and let me know! If there's interest I might even write more like this :)</p><p>Also, I have a Frankenstein sideblog! You can find me at @creaturecuddles on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>